Roger Learns to Celebrate
by RainyDaze98
Summary: Jack decides to throw Roger a birthday party. Multi-chapter. Rated T for language and probably eventually some minor adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"I've always hated birthdays." Roger stated.

"Why? They're so fun! You get to have a party, and balloons, and cake, and everyone treats you like ROYALTY! It's fantastic!" Jack enthused.

"To me it's always just been another year you've survived in this shitstorm we call life." Roger mumbled, kicking a piece of trash down the hall.

'Well I like them and I'm going to make sure that you have a happy birthday this year grumpy-pants!"

"How are you gonna manage that?" Roger asked looking up quickly at Jack.

"Oh you'll see… you'll see dear Roger." Jack said before skipping away to class.

Roger shook his head at the ginger's constant attempts to make him enthusiastic about something. He opened his locker to grab his books for French class then took his seat next to the shyest boy in class, Simon, as per usual.

Madame rambled on about the proper grammatical usage of something-or-other and Roger watched Simon take detailed notes, as he always did. Something hit him in the back of the head and then bounced on the floor. Simon picked it up before handing it over to Roger with a slight blush. Roger smirked at this and opened the note under the table.

"My house. Friday afterschool. You in? –Jack" Roger turned to look at Jack who was smiling at him beneath strands of red hair, tapping his pencil against the desk.

Roger didn't know what this would entail. Knowing Jack, it could simply be them hanging out or he could be planning something outrageous that he knew Roger would disapprove of. He decided he'd talk to him over lunch next period.

Roger sat down next to the redhead after waiting a record 10 minutes in line for lunch before losing his patience and pushing through the throng of hungry students yet again.

"Sup man? You gonna answer my note?" Jack asked, taking a large bite of his ham sandwich.

"About that. What are you planning?"

"That, dear Roger, is a surprise." Jack teased.

"Err…Ok. Also why in the FUCK do you keep calling me dear Roger?"

"It's a term of endearment."

"Endearment my _ass._" Roger said as he took Jack's sandwich out of his hand and bit into it.

"So are you going to come over Friday or are you just gonna question me and then _very rudely_ take my sandwiches?"

"I guess," Roger pondered his choices for a moment, "I'll go."

Jack clapped excitedly and gave a very uncomfortable hug to Roger.

"UNDER two conditions. One, please avoid hugging me without warning EVER again," Jack nodded at the first condition, "and two, I get to keep this sandwich. Who made this? It's fucking delicious." Roger took another bite into the sandwich, trying not to smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so let's just pretend that I didn't forget to write what day it was in the first chapter and say that this second chapter is taking place the day after, on Tuesday. I think I'll make a chapter for each day of the week leading up to and including the event. So 5 chapters. Now on with chapter 2!**

Roger walked into school that morning looking as unhappy as ever when a familiar ginger jumped around the corner.

"BOO! Did I scare ya?"

"Just as last week, NO. I'm the unscareable Roger Evans for god's sake."

"Can you even say 'for god's sake'? Aren't you an atheist?" Jack questioned.

"Yes but it's just a saying." Roger said opening his locker. Books fell out of the top of the locker and hit Jack in the chest. "Excellent. Just the books I needed for this morning's classes too. Mind carrying those for me?" Roger joked.

"I'll carry them for you if you come over to help me with something today."

"What do you need help with now, dummy?" Roger said turning to walk down the hall to homeroom.

"Oh you know just…uh…writing something down?" He said, unsure of how to cover up his real goal.

Roger blew the wind out between his lips as if exhausted. "I guess. It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Oh well that's just delightful." Jack said sarcastically. The bell rang. "Here. I have to go now. See you in geometry." He said as he pushed Roger's books into him.

Geometry arrived fast enough seeing as it was only third period and Roger usually slept through first and second. Their seats were next to each other in the back of the room.

"So what are you planning?" Roger asked.

"You'll see!"

"Come on just tell me." Roger said in a hushed tone, not wanting to interrupt the lecture by Mr. Guzik. Jack however had other ideas.

"NO. YOU'LL FIND OUT LATER SO JUST CALM DOWN DAMMIT!" Jack became frustrated very quickly.

"Mister Merridew! Is there something you'd like to say? Perhaps you'd like to solve the problems on the board or stay after class?" Mr. Guzik said, making an example out of Jack.

"No sir." Jack mumbled, sinking lower in his seat. Roger chuckled. Jack kicked him in the shin which received an incoherent grunt for a response.

Jack and Roger didn't talk for the rest of the day until Roger arrived at his house at 3 'o' clock sharp that afternoon. Jack opened the door to the luxuriously furnished house, empty of people as usual. He asked whether Roger wanted to work in the living room or his bedroom, deciding on his bedroom, as it had a desk.

"OK. So _what_ exactly did you need help with again?" Roger asked as they sat down. Jack pulled out a notebook labeled "ROGER'S FANTABULOUS BIRTHDAY PARTY."

"OHHHH NOOOOOO. NO. NO. NO. I NEVER AGREED TO A PARTY." Roger yelled, jumping out of his seat.

"You agreed to come over on Friday. And I was talking about your birthday. Did you think I was inviting you over just to play with my new kitten?" Jack responded, using rather expressive hand gestures.

"I don't know, maybe! You know I don't like people, none-the-less parties! Wait. You got a new kitten?"

"Yes. I'll let you play with her later, AFTER we plan this party."

"You're really set on this aren't you? No changing your mind, no chance whatsoever?" Roger asked with a defeated look on his face, already knowing the answer.

"NOPE!" Jack laughed, spinning in his chair.

"Fine. But I won't be happy about it."

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Roger." Jack smiled and pulled a pencil out of his right pants pocket.

Ten minutes later, they had gotten the food and the decorations done. They already knew that it was going to be at Jack's house. All that was left was the guest list.

"Alright. Name some people." Jack said, pencil ready to write, though his hand was cramping.

"Errr… I like Simon. He's quiet and doesn't bother me all that much. Sam and Eric are mediocre… umm…" Roger struggled for people he could tolerate.

"What about Ralph?"

"Ralph? Ralph Medevane? The one you sit next to in French class?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with him?" Jack said, unable to make eye contact with Roger.

"Oh, nothing. I just didn't know you'd want him here so badly." Roger said with a hint of playfulness in his tone.

"Shut up," Jack punched Roger in the arm, "I just think he's nice and he's rather interesting. I think if you talked to him you'd like him"

"Uh huh. Or maybe someone has a crush." Roger teased.

"No. Of course not." Jack fixed his hair and turned his face.

"You're blushing! I can tell, Jack Merridew, you can't hide it from me!" At this Jack's blush deepened but it made him smile.

"Alright, alright. Maybe I do. Anyways can we invite him or not?"

"Yeah, why not. I'm always up for getting my best friend some action." Roger smirked.

"Any other random people or anything? We need more than just us, Sam, Eric, Ralph, and Simon. If you don't tell me anyone, I'll just invite whoever I see."

Roger spoke some gibberish words and then nodded his head to signify this was fine. He walked out of the room, Jack following him a few steps behind. He reached the kitchen and opened the incredibly large fridge. He shuffled the food around, searching for something he didn't need to prepare. He heard Jack giggling behind him. He grabbed a banana from the fruit drawer and whipped it at Jack. He found a ham sandwich, presumably prepared for Jack's dinner. He took it anyways.

"Will I ever get to eat a ham sandwich again or do you plan on eating every one that comes into existence?" Jack joked, peeling the banana that was previously thrown at him.

"Well if they're all this good, then no, all the sandwiches are belong to me."

"Damn. I really like ham too. Ok so we have decorations, food, I'm finishing the guest list. I think I'll invite the rest of the choir, is that cool?"

"Yeah. Is there anything else we need to do?" Roger said, opening the door to leave, as it was getting late and he was expected home soon.

Jack had his hand on the door. "Nope. Just shopping! Well, see you tomorrow Roger!"

Roger started to protest but had the door shut in his face, leaving him in the darkness of night.


	3. Chapter 3

**I always mention things in my author's notes the chapter after the thing I'm mentioning happens! I just wanted to mention that I took Ralph's last name from another fic I read, ****Retribution**** by CircadianLily. It's the first LotF fanfic I ever read so the last name used for Ralph just sort of stuck with me. OK, on with chapter 3, Wednesday.**

Jack and Roger stood in front of the mall. Roger had a strong glow of resentment in his eyes. Whether it was for Jack, the mall, shopping, or this experience in general, Jack couldn't figure out. Jack started for the front entrance but realized he didn't hear footsteps following behind him. He turned to find Roger glaring at him with his hair in front of his eyes, arms crossed.

"What the fuck are you doing? It's just a shopping mall. We won't take that long. We just need decorations. Are you going to be this difficult at the grocery store too?" Jack asked with a playful smile.

"No. The grocery store I can handle. The grocery store is for the common folk. The _mall_ is where ignorant whores and their whipped little bitches they call their boyfriends go to find some twisted sort of fun and socialization." Roger responded through gritted teeth.

"Well thank you for that in-depth observation. You still have to go in though. Maybe if you're a good little boy, I'll buy you a new toy!" Jack said, patting Roger on the head, trying to hide his smile. Roger was not amused.

"Oh shut the fuck up. Fine. I'll go in. I'll buy the decorations and then we're leaving ok?"

"Sure, Roger." Jack said, heading back towards the building.

"I still want that toy though." Roger said.

Once they had avoided the kiosks of people trying to sell them things they didn't care for and bursting through throngs of shoppers, they made their way to the party store. It was streamers, balloons, and paper plates galore. Jack and Roger argued over whether or not to have a theme, eventually compromising on no real theme, but they can have some colors. Roger wanted black, his favorite color, but Jack insisted he needed something to scare away LESS of his classmates. Grey and red were eventually, after a long struggle, chosen. They bought all the necessary supplies to cater to their guests and to decorate appropriately. They started to head out of what Roger called "socially acceptable hell," Roger breathing a sigh of relief. Jack slipped to the side, into a men's suit store. Roger knew where this was going, but followed him in anyways, realizing that the less he protested, the faster they could leave. Jack rang the bell on the counter and a man with balding hair and defined features came around the corner.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Merridew, good to see you again. In for a new fitting? You don't look like you've grown that much." The man said, obviously familiar with Jack

"Not today, Alex. But I do need one for my friend Roger here." Jack said, gesturing to Roger. Roger turned away after waving awkwardly.

"Well! What's the occasion, may I ask?"

"I'm throwing Roger a birthday party and I think he needs a well-fitted suit for the occasion."

"Come, come!" Alex said, waving his hands over to a platform. Roger stepped up, trying to avoid eye contact. Alex did all the measurements, Roger feeling most uncomfortable when he was taking the inseam. After they were all taken and written down, Alex showed him to a rack of suits he thought would be suitable for him.

"Pick anything out. It's on me." Jack said with a smile. Roger looked through and found a black two-piece suit.

"Errr….how about no." Jack looked at it with distaste. He shuffled through the rows of well-tailored suits and came back ten minutes later with a grey pinstriped three-piece. "This will look great on you. A black suit with your black hair and your black soul would be a little too dark, Rog, don't you think?" Jack teased, "And if we get a red tie, you will match the party colors and perhaps have a chance to blend in even more! Or just look like you really like red and grey." He added playfully as he walked backwards to the counter. He turned around and laid the suit across the counter carefully. Alex checked them out and gave a pleasant goodbye. As they strolled out of the store, Roger let himself relax. Jack hadn't realized how tense Roger had been in there. It was kind of cute. Jack chuckled.

"OK. I think I deserve TWO toys for that. You never said anything about a suit! I was so well-behaved in there dammit!"

"I don't know. I think you could've talked more. You came across a bit anti-social." Jack was purposely giving him a hard time, just for the sake of entertainment.

"Oh shut it, Merridew. I'm getting two toys because fuck you." Roger turned into the toy store. Jack followed him, laughing. Roger got a remote-control helicopter and a yo-yo. Jack questioned the yo-yo but got something vague like 'they're cool' as a response. They walked back out to the bus stop, Roger enthralled with his yo-yo and Jack looking very smug that he was able to get Roger through a complete trip to the mall. The bus arrived and they sat down in the back.

"Now was that so bad?" Jack questioned.

"Yes. I never want to do that again." Roger said with a smile.

"LIAR! You can't smile and say you never want to do it again! I know you enjoyed at least a little!" Jack almost shouted, pointing his finger at Roger.

"OK. It wasn't the worst thing ever. But I really don't think I would've enjoyed it as much if you weren't there." Jack looked satisfied at this and nodded his head. They got off the bus at the grocery store, their final shopping expedition for the day. They collected foods such as pigs-in-a-blanket, assortments of chips, hamburgers, and fruit platters. It was rather uneventful except for when Roger got bored while Jack was picking out deli meats (ham) and rode the cart down the aisles shouting "LAND HO!" Jack had to quite literally drag him back to the bus stop because he was laughing too hard to stand. They made their way back to Jack's house and stored everything. They decided to watch some TV before Roger had to go home for the night.

They watched some stupid show with no plot, but it made them laugh anyways. Roger always loved Jack's laugh. He looked at him with… admiration? No… Roger wasn't really sure what he felt about Jack. He had known him his whole life and they'd been buddies the whole time. Roger had always kind of wanted to reach out and just…touch him. Roger didn't know what he felt. Was this just teenage hormones? All Roger knew was that Jack looked adorable right now and he wanted him. Roger laid his hand on Jack's shoulder. He turned at the contact, wondering what Roger wanted. Roger looked into his eyes, leaned in and kissed him. Jack was taken aback. But he liked it. He moved in closer, kissing back. Roger, after a few seconds, took himself away. Jack leaned back in to receive more affection but Roger turned away.

"What about Ralph? I thought you liked him?" Roger asked.

"I do. But I like you too. But I also like our friendship…but…" Jack seemed to be struggling for a way to express how he felt.

"You don't want this to change our friendship, right, that's what you're saying?" Jack nodded at this. "So why don't we just do this, but have no strings attached. We can see other people if that comes up and if at any time either one of us wants to end this, we will. Sound good?"

"So we…touch each other…but we're not together?" Jack appeared slightly confused by the concept. Roger nodded his head. "And if I was to start dating Ralph, and I wanted to, we would stop?" Roger nodded again. "OK, sounds good to me!" Jack said enthusiastically. Roger laughed audibly at this, something he rarely does.

"Hey it's getting late. I should probably head home." Roger said, glancing at his watch.

"OK. Do you want me to walk you there?"

"It's fine, I only live a few houses down, remember?" Roger joked.

"Right. Well I'll see you tomorrow, Roger." Jack gave Roger a small kiss before opening the front door and watching him walk away.

**Well, there was a little less dialogue in this chapter and a little more paragraph-y-ness. If you could let me know if you like paragraph-y style or dialogue-y style better that would be very helpful! Yes, I added in some Jack/Roger because I quite like that pairing. And friends-with-benefits is something I feel they would do. So that's the end of this chapter. Awkward teenager-y-ness.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. Well there's only this chapter left and then the party!**

Roger sat down next to Simon for another day of French class, ten minutes late. Luckily, Madame never really noticed if you were or weren't there. Roger pulled out a pencil, realizing that he had left his notebook in his locker and he sure as hell was not getting up before he had to. He noticed Simon giving him small glances in between paragraphs.

"Simon. Can I have a piece of paper for notes?"

"Sure. Do you need a writing utensil too?" Simon asked turning to a blank sheet in his notebook.

"Nah. I've got that covered." Roger said with a small smile as he waved the pencil in front of Simon's face. Simon let out a small laugh and returned to his notes before turning to Roger again.

"R-I-um….Roger?" He whispered timidly.

"Hmm?" Roger turned his head just slightly to show that he was listening.

"Um, well, I received this invitation. Fr-from Jack. It says it's an invitation to your birthday party. Surely it can't be for me though…even though it has "SIMON" written on it in big loopy handwriting and it was hand delivered and Jack surely knows who I am…but.." Roger started to tune him out as he rambled. Although it was kind of cute. But Roger didn't think anything was cute.

"Yes, Simon. The invite is for you. Yes, I'm having a birthday party, No, it was not my idea. Now do you know if you're attending or not?" Roger said in a very matter-of-fact manner.

"Well…I don't think I have anything going on this Friday…so I guess I will. Jack always throws great parties from what I've heard and I do rather enjoy your company, Roger." Roger was surprised at that last statement. He didn't think anyone, not even Jack, actually _enjoyed_ his company, more like they put up with him, not that he wasn't delightful companionship. Roger laughed and just returned to his notes.

20 minutes later, the bell rang. The boys collected their possessions and filed out the door. Simon caught up to Roger in the hallway. "Wait. I forgot to ask, do you want anything specific for your birthday?" Simon asked, pushing the hair out of his face. Simon was surprisingly good at keeping eye contact, especially with someone as intimidating as Roger, despite his shyness.

"Not really. Just get anything. If I hate it then I'll just bludgeon you with it." Roger let out a chuckle at that. "Just kidding, of course." Simon let out a slightly strained giggle. "Well I've got to go. See you tomorrow, Si." Roger walked away to his lunch table and sat down next to Jack.

"Si?" Simon thought. "That's like… a nickname. He never seemed like the type to give nicknames. That seems…affectionate." Simon's heart fluttered just a little.

"Hey bro. I saw you talking to Simon over yonder." Jack joked. Roger reached for his sandwich. "NO. You don't get any of my goddamn sandwich today, fucker." Jack said, taking an enormous bite of his ham and cheese.

"Well isn't someone a little sassy today?" Roger said, making a clawing motion as if he were a cat.

"I just want to eat my sandwich for once. Why don't you ever pack yourself a lunch?" Roger shrugged, suggesting perhaps, that it was too much effort. "So I passed out invites to all the kids we agreed on, plus a few extras. That's cool right?"

"Whatever you think, man. I trust that you know me well enough not to invite anyone I hate."

"Well I invited Mickey. You-"

"YOU WHAT? YOU KNOW I CAN'T STAND HIM JACK. I-"

"Dude! Chill. I know. I didn't really invite him."

"Fuck. You." Roger punched Jack in the arm.

On their way to their next class, Roger asked which of the people invited have said if they can make it yet.

"Well, Sam and Eric can, Maurice and Bill can. Robert can't. And Ralph said he'd get back to me." Roger raised his eyebrows suggestively at Ralph's name. Jack smiled at that. "Hey weren't you talking to Simon. Is he coming?"

"Oh… um yeah he is." They reached their next class and their conversation ended after making plans to hang out at Jack's that night.

The boys walked to Jack's after school that day as it was a measly half an hour away with minimal stopping for shenanigans.

When they opened entered the house Jack shouted to see if anyone was home but the only response he got was a startled kitten. Perfect. He set down his bag and turned back to Roger who was standing awkwardly against the wall. Jack moved close to him and kissed him. It felt fun and frivolous and free. It made Roger happy. Not only to feel affection but because he got to rebel while doing it. Jack traced his tongue over Roger's lip and reached for his hand. Their fingers entwined and their kisses deepened. They eventually made their way to the living room and put on another episode of their favorite show. They pulled out their books and began their homework, quizzing each other on the period table for tomorrow's quiz. Every question answered correctly was rewarded with a kiss. Obviously they became quickly distracted from the studying part and wrapped up in the kissing part. They repeated a cycle of study, stop, kiss, stop, tv, study, etc. for about two hours before Jack's father showed up from a business trip and Roger felt awkward enough that he had to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Don't be late!" Jack said as Roger left his house.

"Oh god. What have I gotten myself in to. This party is tomorrow." Roger nervously muttered to himself as he closed the door behind him.

**So only one chapter left! I don't personally like Roger/Simon but I've kinda thrown it in because it's cute and I love Simon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh I am so so so so sorry that it has taken me this long to get this final chapter up! I couldn't find anything in my mind to write but finally, I've come up with something so here is the last chapter!**

Roger fastened his tie and bounded up the steps to Jack's front door. He reached to press the doorbell but the door opened before he could make it. Jack smiled and pulled him into the house.

"Ow! What was that for?" Roger rubbed his arm where Jack had gripped him. Jack giggled in response.

"Come on! Everyone's gonna be here soon!" Jack started to push Roger towards the backyard. They had just made it to the back door when the doorbell rang again. Jack shoved Roger out into the backyard and ran to greet the first guest. Roger sat down on a bench and looked at the streamers, expertly hung around Jack's porch and fence posts. Jack had a lot of practice decorating for parties. A few seconds later Maurice appeared through the back doors.

"Hey Roger." Maurice sat down and gave a small, somewhat awkward smile to him. Roger waved in response, avoiding eye contact.

Roger was waiting for the spark of ginger to appear and make the situation fun but he didn't. Boy after boy however, did file slowly in, always doing the same routine of looking around at the decorations and giving a small smile and wave towards Roger, then going to find their friends. After the last guest, Ralph, had arrived, Jack joined them all. Unlike the others, Jack lit up the room when he entered. He gave a large, beaming smile and seemed to glow with happiness. Maybe it was always how he looked when he threw a party. Or maybe it's just how he looked to Roger.

"Ok everybody! I'm assuming since we go to school together we all know each other, yes?" Jack said to the group. Everyone laughed. "Well alright so let's play a game! I've got an oversized twister mat over on the right, pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey on the left wall and some cards and board games set up under the tent over there! Now go do something!" Jack stepped down onto the grass to join the rest of the party. Roger walked over to the tent to set up a game of poker.

"AH-HA! YES ALL MINE!" Roger pulled the chips in toward him. He'd been playing poker since his grandpa taught him at four years old. By now he was a pro. Just in the past ten minutes he'd collected $60 dollars from the other boys.

"Roger, I suggest not taking the money of your peers. Not really the best way to make friends." Jack whispered as he walked by. Roger rolled his eyes.

Roger soon grew bored of effortlessly taking his classmates' hard-earned money. He sat back down on the bench that he had stationed himself at in the beginning of the evening.

"R-Roger?" a small voice spoke. Roger turned. Simon was standing timidly behind him.

"Yeah?"

"Um. Well thank you for inviting me. I don't usually get invited to parties. People tend to forget I exist." Simon stared at his feet.

"You wanna come sit, Simon?" Roger gestured towards the seat next to him. Simon accepted the invitation. "So what's up? Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I guess. You're probably the best friend I have here though-"

"Me?! I'm the best friend you have here?! Wow! Um I mean that's too bad but I'm glad I'm your friend." Roger had to hold back laughter. Simon looked rejected. "Look I'm sorry I reacted that way, but it's like you're very nice, Simon, so I don't know why you don't have many friends. But I guess it just works out that way sometimes. I know it's hard, but try being less shy, maybe?"

"Ok. Roger will you go out with me?"

"I uh. Um. Let me get back to you on that." Roger stood up and walked quickly away, looking for Jack. Simon was left to entertain himself until Roger returned, once again looking slightly rejected.

Roger searched the entire backyard but couldn't find Jack anywhere. He decided to check inside. This was not a matter that could hold off until Jack found the time. Roger walked into the living room and gasped. On the couch were Ralph and Jack, sucking face. They didn't even notice him. Roger's face grew hot and he ran back out to find Simon. Jack looked up for a moment, wondering what the noise was, but he shrugged it off.

"Yes." Roger said. Simon looked up with hopefulness in his eyes.

"What?"

"Yes. Didn't you hear me? I said yes. I will go out with you, Simon." Simon smiled and jumped up. He wrapped his arms around Roger's neck and gave him a huge hug. Roger pushed him back a little.

"Just. Please know I'm not…big on public displays of affection." He laughed and moved the hair out of his eyes. Simon nodded and moved away a little more. They sat back down on the bench. Roger held Simon's hand under the table.

Ten minutes later Ralph and Jack reappeared outside. Jack had a large birthday cake in hand. He laid it on the glass table in front of Roger and lit the candles. Everyone at the party gathered around and the chorus of Happy Birthday, complete with cha cha chas, was sung. Roger blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Simon asked.

The color drained from Roger's face and his smile fell. "Er…I wished.."

"He can't tell you his wish-" Sam started.

"or it won't come true!" Eric finished the sentence. In truth Roger had completely forgotten to make a wish. But he was grateful for Sam and Eric coming to his rescue, whether they knew it or not.

Cake was sliced and given around. Everyone ate it happily, chatting amongst each other.

The evening came to a close faster than Roger thought it would. Jack and he wished their guests a goodnight and thanked them for coming. All the boys seemed to like Roger better after the party.

"See? That wasn't so bad was it?" Jack asked, loosening his tie and flopping down on the sofa.

"I guess not. I mean, it might be easier to get through the day if I actually have people to talk to in class now-not that I ever needed them before." Roger joked.

"Oh shut up." Jack threw him a glare. "So I heard you and Simon are together."

"Really? I didn't think anyone really knew yet."

"Well not so much heard but saw you guys holding hands, so I just assumed."

"Well you're right. I heard you and Ralph are together."

"How? We didn't tell anyone."

"Well not so much heard but saw. You guys making out!" Roger teased.

"Whateva. I mean now we both have someone. You're not upset I'm with Ralph are you?"

"I mean, I was at first but I'm with Simon now. And we had an agreement. If Ralph wanted to be with you, you'd be with him, not with me. We weren't exclusively together anyways." Roger shrugged.

"Thank you." Jack said.

"Oh my god whatever it's fine! Let's just go to bed!" Roger smiled. Jack laughed. They went up to Jack's bedroom. They fell asleep quickly, as they were both extremely tired after today's activities. They were both happy. It had worked out well.

**Well this is finally done! I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you so much for reading this! I think I will post a before-the-island fic for all the boys and then an after-the-island one. And because I've recently come across a bout of creativity, I may post some small one-shots and/or drabbles. Again, thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
